User blog:DocMD/Glee Goes Pro - Chapter Two
Glee Goes Pro - Chapter Two - Sneak Peek Time It's the middle of September, classes have been in for just over a week. Place William McKinnley High School, starting out in the choir room after a long day of classes. The Cast Guest Stars: Sue Sylvester, Emma Pillsbury and Principal Figgins Week Two After a week of getting used to the new school year, the new teachers and getting sleeping patterns back in school mode, it's time to dive into the tougher part of music theory and start learning the first part of Birdland. Adrieanne: Mr. Scheu, if we wanted to do something more modern for our ballad, why not Bitter Sweet Symphony by The Verve? Will: That sounds like a possible choice, we do need a ballad, a rock tune and a modern club dance tune this year. Ariana: What about Disney's "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid? It's always a popular hit. Lesa: Yes it's popular, if you're in elementary school. Matt: Then why did they do it with one of our competitors last year? They did come in second, we just stomped their butts. Kenny: Rihanna Disturbia would be excellent if we did their "House Electronic" remix. Dylan: Oh yeah, rock my socks with that one! Stevie: *Puts granite in Dylan's socks.* Better? Dylan: Smarta$$ Stevie: Yep, I'm a smarta$$ and I've got the musical farts to go with it. Maya: Eww, seriously, that's gross. Will: Okay, okay, let's settle down, we don't have a budget to supply gas masks. All: *snickers* Claire: Last year we did "Aladdin" and it really hopped, maybe "The Little Mermaid" would be a good one. Adrieanne: We need something that will push us to the top, that new choir that started in the area practices harder than we do and we've got a huge amount of practice to do if we're going to stay ahead. From what I hear, they're in a taught class, not a 3 nights a week practice. Will: I agree we do need to practice more. I went over to welcome them to the region and make sure they had a copy of the handbook and they were belting out "Hallelujah Chorus" with 16 voices. Jen: Well, it's a show choir competition so if they're standing there like a church choir they won't stand much of a chance. Roselyn: Sounds like a morgue choir to me, a bunch of singing stiffs. Will: Hey, be nice, you get arpeggio theory to write out for that one. Roselyn: Opps, sorry. Beau: We could always take a Disney and give it a pop feel. Matt: They've got a band that does that, we need our own style. Maya: What about a little from Phantom of the Opera or RENT? Will: RENT would be too A-14+, we would need to really strip the lyrics and that would lose the feel behind the music. Maya: What about Phantom of the Opera? Or would the style be too tough for a high school? Will: Well, it is possible, Adrieanne can hit the high notes in Christine's part, yet we wouldn't have it ready in time for regionals, maybe sectionals. It is something we can attempt, even if just "Think of Me." Figgins: Sorry to interupt Will, but this music you ordered came in. I hope you're covering this because $250 for music is most of your budget. Will: Don't worry, I've got it covered, when it comes to "Speak Softly Love" from The Godfather, I'll swim every lake and river in the state to cover the costs. I already hit 3 lakes. Haha. Adrieanne: Ah, the ballad of the century, I can't wait!! Dylan: Careful Adrieanne, you don't want to hit a sour note and end up on a mob hit list. Adrieanne: If I hit a sour note it's from the lack of sugar in your lemonaid. Kenny: Ooohh burn! Ariana: "Feeling hot hot hot!" Will: Haha I love it. Another one I ordered music for is Amy Winehouse "Someone to Watch Over Me" All: Yes!! Will: I think that's a yes. For now, let's start diving into the lyrics of Birdland. All: *5,000 light years from Birdland *But I'm still preachin' the rhythm *Long-gone, uptight years from Birdland *An' I'm still teachin' it with 'em * *Years from the land of the Bird *An' I am still feelin' the spirit *5,000 light years from Birdland *But I know people can hear it * *Bird named it, Bird made it, Bird heard it, then played it *Well-stated! Birdland-- *It happened down in Birdland * *Oh! * *In the middle of that hub *I remember one jazz club *Where we went to pat feet *Down on fifty-secon' street * *Everybody heard that word *That they named it after Bird * *Where the rhythm swooped and swirled *The jazz corner of the world * *An' the cats they gigged in there *Were beyond compare * *Birdland - I'm singin' Birdland *Birdland - Ol' swingin' Birdland * *Hey, man, the music really turns you on! *Y' turn me on, *Really, y' turn me aroun' *'N turn me on * *Down them stairs, lose them cares - where? *Down in Birdland *Total swing, bop was king - there *Down in Birdland *Bird would cook, Max would look - where? *Down in Birdland *Miles came through, 'Trane came too - there *Down in Birdland *Basie blew, Blakey too - where? *Down in Birdland *Cannonball played that hall - there *Down in Birdland *Yeah--- * *There may never be nothin' such as that *No Mo' - No Mo' *Down in Birdland, that's where it was at *I know - I know *Back in them days bop was ridin' high *Hello! 'n goodbye! * *How well those cats remember *Their first Birdland gig *To play in Birdland is an honor we still dig *Yeah---that club was like-- *In another world, sure enough-- *Yeah, baby *All o' the cats had the cookin' on *People just sat an' they was steady lookin' on *Then Bird--he came 'n spread the word-- *Birdland * *Yes, indeed, he did *Yes, indeed, he did *Yes, indeed, he did *Yes, he did, Parker played at Birdland *Yes, he really did *Yes, indeed, he really did *Yes, he really did *Told the truth down in Birdland *Yes, indeed he did, Yardbird Parker played in Birdland *Yes, indeed, he really did *Charlie Parker played in Birdland * *Bird named it, Bird made it, Bird heard it, *Then played it *Well-stated! Birdland *It happened down in Birdland * *Everybody dug that beat *Everybody stomped their feet *Everybody digs be-bop *An' they'll never stop * *Down them stairs, lose them cares - yeah! *Down in Birdland *Total swing! bop was king - yeah! *Down in Birdland * *Bird would cook, Max would look - yeah, *Down in Birdland *Miles came through, 'Trane came too - yeah! *Down in Birdland *Basie blew, Blakey too - yeah! *Down in Birdland * *Cannonball played that hall - yeah *Down in Birdland * *Down them stairs, lose them cares - yeah *Down in Birdland *Total swing! bop was king - yeah *Down in Birdland * *Bird would cook, Max would look - yeah, *Down in Birdland *Miles came through, 'Trane came too - yeah! *Down in Birdland * *Basie blew, Blakey too - yeah! *Down in Birdland *Cannonball played that hall - yeah *Down in Birdland * *Down them stairs, lose y' cares -yeah *Down in Birdland *Total swing! bop was king - yeah *Down in Birdland * *Bird would cook, Max would look - yeah, *Down in Birdland * *Background Solo: *Come in pairs down them stairs, lose y' cares *Them that dares gits it! * *Pay the gate, don't be late *It's a date! - whattay' know *If y' dig, then you'll dig, it's a groove *Quite a groove, 'cause y' t' move *Come in twos, pay your dues * *What can you lose? *Just your blues! *So lose them! * *The band swingin' one and all and what a ball! *Yeah! * *Music is good, music is better than good *Pretty good *Very nice *Really very good - things are bein' like they should *Very good -- very good -- very good * *All y' gotta do is lend an ear *An' listen to it *Then y' dig a little sooner than soon *You'll be diggin' everything diggin' all the music * *What a ball! * *How y' gonna figure out *A way t' bring it all about amid a *Lot o' other music on the set'n on *The scene know what I mean? *How y' gonna separate the music from the scene *'Gonna have t' keep the memory clean *Y' gonna hear a lotta' sound -- a lotta soun' [ Lyrics from: http://www.lyricsfreak.com/m/manhattan+transfer/birdland_20087424.html ] Category:Blog posts